1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haymaking machine, especially a windrower of mown plant matter, comprising a frame with several windrowing rotors, which windrowing rotors are driven in rotation during work about substantially vertical axes which are provided with supports fitted with carrier wheels, said frame comprising a draft beam and a connecting beam to which at least one of the windrowing rotors is connected, the connecting beam being articulated with respect to the draft beam so that it can be moved, together with the rotor or rotors connected thereto, laterally to the right and/or to the left, at least the rotor furthest from the articulation to the draft beam being flanked by a windrowing deflector which can be adjusted into several positions with respect to said rotor.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a known machine of this kind, the lateral movements of the connecting beam and of the rotor or rotors connected thereto are achieved by means of hydraulic rams operated from the tractor. These lateral movements are intended to offset the rotors in order to bring them into an oblique line relative to the direction of forward travel for windrowing work and to align them one behind the other for transport.
During these movements, the user nonetheless is obliged manually to alter the position of the windrowing deflector. He has to move it away from the rotor in the work position and bring it as close as possible to said rotor for transport, in order to reduce the width of the machine. These operations are tiresome for the user, and lead to time being lost. The user needs each time to stop the tractor, get down from his seat, walk as far as the rear end of the machine, move the deflector, and return to the tractor. There is also a risk that the user may omit to alter the position of the windrowing deflector. This is particularly serious when the machine needs to be moved on a road, because the deflector then extends beyond the overall size of the machine.